


Sexuality Sucks

by obsessivechild



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Detention, M/M, Sexuality Crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7512572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivechild/pseuds/obsessivechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank starts having an unusual interest for some guy in detention. What the fuck does it mean?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexuality Sucks

Two weeks. Detention every day after school for two weeks.

If Frank had any sort of a social life he would’ve minded. However, since he only had about three friends and they weren’t exactly big party animals either, Frank couldn’t care less about his extended punishment.

He didn’t regret what he had done either. In fact, staying an hour extra after school every day meant that he had less time in the evenings to lie on his bed watching shitty shows out of boredom. He actually had something to do for once. Even if it was just sitting at a desk in his English classroom, staring into space.

His English teacher, Mr Melbourne, didn’t really give a shit about the whole affair either. He just sat at his desk, reading old car magazines and occasionally telling someone to be quiet if the noise arose to anything higher than a whisper.

Frank wasn’t exactly a regular detention goer but he was beginning to recognise the same people who turned up either every day or every couple of days. Sure, Frank wasn’t a detention room virgin but he hadn’t really been made to go there since about ninth grade. That was when he had been labelled as a “problem child” who was “troubled” because of his parent’s divorce. Pfft. Sure.

Fridays were the worst days for detention and apparently every teacher knew that, hence the fact there seemed to be a lot more people forced to be there on the first Friday of Frank’s sentence. That was the day Frank recognised one guy who had apparently been there all week like Frank had been.

Like a lot of people, Frank included, this guy had a certain desk he sat at during detention. He sat two desks in front of Frank so Frank only really saw the front of him when he was entering the classroom at the beginning of detention. Frank was obviously a rebel because he sat on the back row, even when Mr Melbourne had asked him to sit closer. What a hard man.

The only reason why Frank sat at the back was because during shitty detention, he liked to pretend he was invisible. He didn’t really want to be there so if he thought hard enough, he could easily make the hour pass quickly with some daydreams. Also, sitting at the back meant he could sneakily listen to his music through one of his earbuds on the sly.

Anyway, back to the guy sat two desks in front of Frank. Frank hadn’t really given the guy much thought until he had noticed him sitting down when he had entered the room on that first Friday. That had got Frank thinking and he soon realised that yes, this guy had been there every day that week like Frank. They seemed to have something in common. At least, the fact that they had both done something bad enough to get daily detention was something they had in common. That was enough to gain Frank’s attention. Although, that wasn’t necessarily an arduous task.

He wasn’t sure why exactly this guy had gained his interest. It wasn’t like there was anything special about him. He seemed to be just an average high school student, maybe a little more reclusive though. Although, who wouldn’t be reclusive in detention? Frank was a lot quieter there than he would have been if he was with his friends or at home. Maybe this guy was the same. Although, Frank couldn’t really see him as the loud type. Maybe he was just quiet. And maybe that was what interested Frank. Opposites attract and all that.

Frank spent most of that hour on Friday thinking about what that guy might have done. He was one of the less rowdy regulars. In fact, Frank was pretty sure he had never heard him speak at all. Whereas, the girls in the corner were constantly being told off and were made to split up, and the two guys sat by the window usually earned a telling off or maybe even a threat from Mr Melbourne. Frank occasionally got a few words if he was closing his eyes for a moment or two or if he was tapping on the table. He was a fidgeter.

He wasn’t even sure if he knew what the guy looked like. Sure, he had seen him. Like, he wasn’t invisible or anything, jeez. The thing was though, he always had his head down over some piece of paper he was scribbling onto and his hair didn’t help matters. The guy had some pretty rancid bangs hanging low over his face pretty much constantly. His hair looked permanently greasy and it was dyed black so that made it look even dirtier. At least, Frank was guessing it was dyed. It looked too unnatural not to have come out of a bottle.

The rest of him was around about the same: hunched over all the time and dirty. Not in a gross way, just in a teenage boy sort of way. He obviously didn’t wash very often but he didn’t smell bad. At least, not when Frank passed him to get to his seat anyway. He must just use deodorant as a quick fix and not want to deal with the prospect of showers. Frank could relate. Although, he had recently gotten into the whole personal hygiene sort of thing and even found himself washing his face before he went to bed. That was more to stop acne but the newly found cleanliness wasn’t exactly unwelcome.

On the Monday of the second week, Frank found himself opening the door to detention a little earlier than usual and that meant that Mr Melbourne wasn’t even there yet. That was kind of surprising seen as it was his classroom and all. Still, Frank headed for his usual seat at the back of the room. As soon as he started making his way there, he noticed the guy was already there. He was sucking on the end of his pencil in thought and staring down at whatever was on the paper in front of him.

Frank was very tempted to stop behind him and look over his shoulder to see what he was drawing but Frank was trying to play it cool so carried on down to his seat instead. As soon as his bag was on the floor and he was slumped down onto his seat, Frank looked back up to the guy. His head was bent low again and it made Frank wonder if he ever got neck ache.

The window boys entered the classroom at that moment and went over to, you guessed it, the window. They were laughing and joking about something but Frank couldn’t have been less interested. A thought popped into his head and he opened his bag. When he had retrieved what he had been looking for, he sat back up again and whispered loudly, “Psst! Hey!”

The window boys couldn’t have been less dissociated, still laughing about something. The guy in front of Frank didn’t move which suggested that he didn’t think Frank had directed his whispers at him. Either that or he hadn’t heard him. Frank wasn’t even sure why he was whispering, really.

Still, Frank continued, “Hey, Dude!”

This time, Frank was sure he saw the guy’s arm stop moving for about a second before carrying on. This caused Frank to resort to ripping the corner out of a page in the Math book he had taken out of his bag and scrunching it up in his fist.

He tried again, “Hey!” This time, he threw the small ball of paper at the guy’s back and he definitely stopped his drawing that time.

There was a moment of brief silence before the guy sat up properly and turned his head slightly in the direction of Frank. And of course, his stupid hair was blocking the view of his face.

Frank assumed that was the most he would be getting so he asked his question, “Where’s Melbourne?” It had been a lame excuse to get his attention but Frank was getting pretty bored of these tedious detentions now and any form of a distraction was welcome.

The response he got was a sort of shrug before the guy turned back to face the front again.

Damn. Frank was sure that would have worked and provided a great opportunity for him to see his face properly but nope, it hadn’t. He would have to try harder.

As if on cue, Mr Melbourne entered the classroom with an apology and sat down at his desk. That hour seemed to pass slower than any other.

By the time Mr Melbourne told them all to get lost, Frank only had to lean down to get his bag and by the time he was sat up again, he managed to catch a glimpse of that guy leaving. He obviously didn’t waste any time.

Frank stared after his departing figure and it took Mr Melbourne calling his name to get him out of his daze. Frank quickly exited the room and stopped once he was in the hallway. After looking down one way and then staring down the other, he started walking out. There was no sign of the greasy, artsy guy, so Frank decided to forget about it all for now.

He wasn’t sure why this guy intrigued him so much. Like, there wasn’t exactly anything special about him. At least, not at first glance anyway. And yet Frank was still interested. He wasn’t sure what his interest represented but he went along with it anyway. Frank was never one to back down from curious, new feelings.

On Tuesday, he actually looked out for him at school. Sure, he still didn’t have a clear picture of his face in his mind but he knew he would recognise him if he saw him. Especially as he always seemed to wear that black hoodie. Yeah okay, there were a lot of kids in black hoodies at school, Frank included, but that was beside the point.

It didn’t really make much of a difference though because Frank didn’t see him. Not even in the Cafeteria at lunch and almost everyone went there. Maybe he was in a different grade so he had lunch at a different time. Now that Frank thought about it, that would make sense. He was obviously a senior. Well, not obviously but he was definitely older than Frank.

By the time Frank made his way to detention that afternoon, he wasn’t surprised to see The Greaseball sat at his usual desk, hunched over a drawing. Frank found himself making a snap decision and sitting down one seat behind the guy instead of his usual two. He felt more visible now that he wasn’t on the back row and he wasn’t sure if he liked it or not. Still, he stuck to it because hey, he couldn’t really move now; he was committed.

The hour was its usual shitty, boring self and for Frank it felt worse because he really wanted to get this guy’s attention. He obviously couldn’t though and even if he could, he couldn’t think of how to do it or what to say. He would look like a right dick if he tapped this guy on the shoulder and then didn’t know what to say.

When Mr Melbourne told them that they could go, Frank was quicker in collecting his things than before. That meant that he managed to follow the artsy guy out of the room and outside. Frank followed him in silence, just watching the way he moved.

He was still slightly hunched when he walked and Frank put that down to habit. The guy walked with one hand attached to the strap of his Batman messenger bag and the other shoved into his hoodie pocket. His strides weren’t very big but because he was taller than Frank, he was a lot faster. Frank had quite a job trying to keep up with him.

Eventually though, Frank had to stop and turn because his house was in the other direction. He stared after the guy for a moment and wondered if he looked as creepy as he suddenly felt. Jeez, to anyone else, he probably looked like some sort of stalker. That hadn’t been his intention at all. Actually, what was his intention? Fuck knows at this point.

Frank walked home that evening thinking about his sudden weird, slight obsession with this guy. He had considered asking his friends about it but had decided against that when he realised that this wasn’t quite normal.

Frank wasn’t an idiot but this had really thrown him off. He knew he was supposed to be open to new things as he was still only sixteen but this seriously wasn’t explainable. Maybe he should ask his dad? But did his dad have experience with this kind of thing? Frank didn’t want to make an idiot out of himself trying to explain this whole thing.

Although, this could still be nothing. Maybe he was just curious as to what this guy was like outside of detention. That was normal, right? However, Frank didn’t feel this way towards the window boys or the girls in the corner. He didn’t even feel that way towards the strange guy who appeared a couple of times a week and sat right at the front, in front of Mr Melbourne. Who sat at the front at detention anyway?

So that meant that this was different. There were two ways Frank could go with this. He could either ignore it and hope it goes away or face it head on. Frank was never one to hide from anything so that meant he was going to do something about this.

He entered detention on Wednesday with a little more confidence even though he still had no idea what the fuck he was going to do. Maybe he should just talk to the guy. There was no harm in that, right? Why did that have to be weird? They were both human.

Greasy, Artsy Guy was sat in his usual seat when Frank entered the room. The window boys were surprisingly absent and the corner girls were back. There was also what looked like a Sophomore on one of the back rows, away from everyone else.

Frank bit the bullet and pulled out the chair to the desk right next to Greaseball’s desk. The guy seemed to acknowledge him by lifting his head up slightly before looking back down again. Frank took that as a good sign; he wasn’t invisible to him.

He spent the hour looking over to him every now and again and tapping the desk lightly to a song in his head. Artsy Guy occasionally stopped drawing and moved his head almost in Frank’s direction but that was the most he got from him. It was better than nothing, Frank supposed.

When it was finally half three and they were allowed to leave, Frank couldn’t help but notice Greasy, Artsy guy pack up slower than usual and almost… linger? That couldn’t be right.

They ended up leaving the room almost together with Artsy Guy only a little in front of Frank. It was almost the same set up as the day before: Frank practically following him outside. He made sure he went in the direction of his house this time though just in case the guy happened to turn around and question him. Although, Frank somehow couldn’t see that happening anytime soon.

The next day, Frank was determined for something to happen. Friday was his last day in detention so he was running out of time. Plus, this guy could stop going at any time. What if he didn’t have to go anymore and Frank hadn’t even spoken to him? He would definitely regret that.

Frank was glad to see that he was there when he entered detention and again, he sat next to him. The guy didn’t look up this time; he just continued to draw.

Mr Melbourne was late again so Frank decided to use this time to his advantage. He moved his seat so he was facing the guy more and looked over to him in a way that wasn’t exactly subtle. He knew the guy could sense he was watching him because he seemed to tense up slightly but still continued to draw.

Frank decided to turn his attention to the paper on the guy’s desk and as soon as he realised what he was drawing, he got excited. “Oh, wow, that’s so cool!”

That finally caused the guy to straighten up and actually look at Frank for the first time. He even moved some of his hair behind his ear to get a better view.

Greasy, Artsy Guy wasn’t actually as greasy as usual. He must have had a shower recently or something because his hair seemed cleaner than normal as it framed his face in a messy way. Frank wasn’t sure if he had been expecting this guy to look the way he did but either way, it was a nice surprise.

Greasy, Artsy Guy actually had quite a nice face. It was kind of slender in comparison to the rest of him. He wasn’t big or anything, just maybe a little pudgy round the middle. Frank kind of liked that about him.

This guy had long eyelashes and his nose was cute and it suited the rest of his face. He was actually quite a pretty looking guy and Frank couldn’t help but stare for a moment. He hadn’t expected him to look like that at all.

The guy’s eyes were almost wide and cautious as he bit his lip in thought. When he didn’t say anything, Frank gestured to his drawing and said, “Your drawing’s cool. I really like it.”

“Oh.” The guy finally spoke and it was quite a soft spoken voice, “Oh um thanks.” A smile hinted on his lips and Frank could tell he was fighting against it for some reason.

Mr Melbourne entered the classroom then and told them all to hush and detention began.

Frank moved his chair back properly and slumped down into it like usual. It took him about fifteen minutes to realise that he had probably sounded like an idiot to that guy. He was obviously seventeen or eighteen and this annoying little Junior had bugged him for no reason. Not the best introduction, even if it hadn’t really been one.

That still didn’t stop Frank from looking over to him every now and again and to his surprise, the guy was actually looking up at him too. This was progress.

Just seeing his face was further than where Frank thought he would have gotten. It was strange to think that Greasy, Artsy Guy was an actual person and not jut some hunched over figure sat two desks in front of Frank’s. He actually had a face and a voice.

Frank was pulled out of his thoughts by something being placed on his desk. He looked down to see the drawing in front of him and he stared at it for a moment before looking over to the guy. Artsy Guy was smiling a small, nervous smile and he only managed to hold Frank’s gaze for about two seconds before dropping his eyes to his desk again.

Frank looked back down to the drawing of Leatherface standing with his chainsaw in one hand and a girl’s head in his other. Artsy Guy had unknowingly drawn one of Frank’s favourite characters and Frank thought it was fucking rad. Artsy’s style of drawing was almost Tim Burton like and it was scruffy but that was what made it good.

At the bottom of the page was his artist tag. It was a scribble that looked like “gxoxo”. Frank was one step closer to knowing his name.

Artsy Guy spent the rest of the hour drawing something new and Frank just stared down at the drawing in front of him. He had no idea how someone could just sit down and make something like this without copying or anything; straight from their head. It was impressive. He supposed he could do the same with music but this was just woah.

By the time Mr Melbourne told them they could go, it dawned on Frank that he only had one day left in detention. He had to make a lasting impression on this guy.

They left the room the same as the day before, Artsy Guy a little in front and when they made it outside, the guy stopped to turn and look at Frank from under his lashes. Frank hadn’t expected that so he just waited to see if he would say anything.

He obviously didn’t though so Frank had to take matters into his own hands. “Oh um.” He suddenly remembered the drawing in his hand and held it up, “You forgot this.”

The guy just looked at it before looking at Frank again and saying, “You can keep it.”

“Really?” Frank stared down at the drawing again. He didn’t think he would ever get tired of looking at it. Surely this guy wanted to keep it? Especially as he had drawn it.

When Artsy Guy didn’t reply, Frank looked up to see him nod before turning and walking off. Frank stared after him in slight confusion before shrugging to himself and heading off in the opposite direction.

Since Frank didn’t even know the guy’s name, he probably wouldn’t admit to sticking the drawing on his wall next to his bed and smiling at it before he went to sleep that night. No, Sir, he did not do that.

The next day, he knew he had to finally find his balls and introduce himself. He had come to the conclusion that he was probably just bulled over by how interesting this guy was and wanted him as a friend. That seemed like the most plausible reason.

Again, Frank looked out for him at school but it was a lost effort really because he was nowhere to be found. That was until detention that afternoon. Frank entered the room and headed straight for the seat next to him and smiled at him when he had sat down. The guy smiled a little back before looking down again.

And so, the hour of silence began. Frank spent it tapping and Artsy Guy spent it drawing. Same old same old.

Frank decided to change it up a little because it was his last day. He pulled his Math book out again and this time, ripped out a whole page. After staring down at it for a moment, he took a pen out and scribbled out the words, _"hi_ _i'm_ _frank"_. When he had made sure Mr Melbourne wasn’t paying attention, he folded the note in half and then half again and reached over to place the note on Artsy Guy's desk.

He watched as the guy stared at it for a second before opening it and reading it. Frank tried to look in another direction but as soon as Artsy Guy smiled, he couldn’t. His smile made Frank smile.

Artsy Guy wrote a reply with his Fineliner before folding it up again and putting it back on Frank's desk. Frank wasn't sure if he was surprised or not that this guy was actually participating in his lame excuse at engaging with him. He was glad he was though.

He opened the paper up slowly so it didn't make too much noise and read, _"I'm_ _Gerard"_. So that was what the g stood for then.

Frank looked up to Gerard to see that he was drawing again before writing a reply. He decided to go with, _"how_ _come_ _you've_ _been_ _in_ _detention_ _every_ _day?"_. That was the question that had been going round his head the most. Well, after wanting to know his name anyway.

After Frank had passed the note back and Gerard had wrote a reply, Frank had the note back. This time, it read, _"I_ _could_ _ask_ _you_ _the_ _same_ _question"_. Okay, he had him there.

Frank wasn't sure if he could be bothered to begin to explain why he was in there on a piece of paper. Gerard probably felt the same way. Maybe he should have approached this in a different way.

 _"tell_ _me_ _after?"_.

Gerard stared down at the paper longer that time before replying, _"We'll_ _see"_.

Frank somehow hadn't expected an answer like that. It seemed that Gerard wasn't as reclusive as he was letting on. Well, he wasn't a pushover anyway.

Frank decided to change the subject. After waiting a few minutes because Mr Melbourne seemed to be looking in their direction, Frank wrote, _"what_ _grade_ _are_ _you_ _in?"_.

Gerard's response was quick, _"Twelve._ _You?"_.

Frank had expected that. After all, he had guessed that a few days ago. He replied with, _"11"_.

That seemed to be the end of their note swapping because Gerard didn't hand it back after that. Frank wasn't sure why. Maybe he had run out of things to say or maybe there was no more room on the paper. It took Frank about ten minutes to realise that Gerard was just too indulged in whatever he was drawing. The note was left forgotten at the top of his desk.

Frank didn't mind and decided to let him off. It wasn't like Gerard was ignoring him on purpose. And anyway, according to the clock on the wall behind Mr Melbourne, there was only about twenty minutes left.

Frank zoned out for the remaining time, going over a song he had recently learnt on guitar in his head. He liked to refresh his memory on new chord patterns and riffs every now and again.

"Alright, you can all go now. Have a good evening. Iero and Way, can I see you, please?"

Frank tired to ignore the fact that Mr Melbourne had pronounced his name wrong and looked up at the mention and Gerard apparently did too. They gathered their stuff almost in synchronisation and went over to Mr Melbourne's desk.

The rest of the detenionees left the room in loud conversations. There had been quite a few in there that afternoon.

"Right," Mr Melbourne looked down at some notes in front of him before looking up at them, "Today was both of your last days in detention. I'll sign these slips to say you attended regularly. In the future, try not to be so stupid and end up in here again."

"Yes, Sir." Frank replied on autopilot. He was used to these mini lectures by now.

"Yes, sorry." Gerard's voice was a lot quieter compared to Frank's and it was almost unbelievable that he had wound up in detention in the first place.

"Alright, you can go." Mr Melbourne dismissed them, "I'll see you in English on Monday, Frank."

Frank nodded before heading for the door. No way was he spending any more time than he needed to in there. He was finally free.

Gerard was the one following this time as Frank led them outside. He decided to stop to see if anything would happen. After all, he hadn't made it this far for nothing.

Gerard stopped as well and just looked at his feet, his right hand holding his bag strap tightly. Frank couldn't help but stare at him with his eyebrows pulled together slightly. This guy had seriously little to no confidence.

Just as Frank had decided to say something, Gerard surprised him by speaking. "It's actually my brother's fault that I was in detention for so long." He looked up, a small smile on his face, "Mikey ran into my Art classroom at lunch saying that some guy was going to beat him up. Even though I was a little... Well, very scared, I calmed him down and took him back down the corridor. When we made it to the boy's toilets, the guy who had threatened him appeared and pushed him against the wall. I freaked out and I had no idea what to do so I um... I pulled the fire alarm."

Frank's eyes widened, "You mean the alarm going off a few weeks ago was you?"

Gerard nodded, a guilty look on his face, "Yeah, it was... Basically, the vice principal appeared and by then, the bully had run off and I was the only one in trouble. Mikey tried to help but I didn't let him. There was no use us both getting into trouble."

"Woah." Frank suddenly had a lot more respect for the guy. He had often wished for a sibling to look out for him and get him out of trouble. Sadly though, Frank was all by himself in that department and that meant he was almost always in trouble.

"Yeah." Gerard looked back down again and kicked the floor lightly with the heel of his shoe.

Frank decided to tell his story as well; it was only fair. "So basically, a couple of week ago, in PE we were being made to run laps and I just really couldn't be fucked. Instead, I sat on the floor in a peaceful protest."

Gerard looked up and smiled at him, "Peaceful?"

"That was what I was going for but coach saw it as something different. We ended up having an argument and for every minute I sat there, I got an extra day in detention. There was only fourteen minutes left of the lesson. If we had a lot longer left, I'm sure I would still have a few weeks left in detention yet." Frank smirked at himself. He still didn't regret it.

Gerard chuckled lightly and it was such a whimsical sound, Frank found himself stopping all thoughts and just focussing all his attention on it.

"Why couldn't you be fucked?" Gerard pulled Frank out of his slightly strange daze.

Frank blinked a few times before smiling, "Who do you know who likes running laps? I'm just not scared to voice my opinion."

"I can tell." Gerard returned his smile.

"It'll probably bite me in the ass one day but I don't really give a shit." Frank shrugged.

"That's a good attitude to have." Gerard's smile was apparently here to stay and Frank was more than okay with that.

Frank nodded and returned his smile, "I'd like to think so."

Gerard looked back down and after a moment, mumbled something Frank didn't quite hear. When he was asked to repeat it, Gerard looked up and reluctantly said it again, "Why are you talking to me?"

Frank frowned like that was the most stupid thing he'd ever heard. "What? What do you mean?"

Gerard sighed and shifted uncomfortably. "I'm just confused. There are a lot of people in this school and a lot have been in detention these past two weeks. Why did you talk to me?"

Frank took a second to think over his answer because honestly, he still didn't really know. He decided to be honest with the guy to see if he had any idea. "I'm actually not sure. I found you really interesting and I just um... I guess I just wanted to know you. I still don't know why though." He waited for Gerard's answer almost a little impatiently.

Gerard's expression remained unchanged as he listened to what Frank had said and took it in. After a second, his voice was quiet, "Um I'm not too sure what that means but okay..."

Frank was suddenly aware that he might of scared this guy off or something. "Sorry, that sounded weird. I just like you but I have no idea why. I mean, I don't even know you."

Gerard's expression seemed to soften and was he... blushing? "Oh um..." He kicked the floor again, "I think I know what you mean now."

"You do?" Frank was hit with a feeling of something that was almost hope. This had been bugging him for only a week but that was enough to annoy him.

"I think so." Gerard looked uncomfortable for some reason, "I don't really want to say in case I'm wrong..."

Frank frowned, "I'm open to interpretations. Go on."

It took Gerard a further minute of silence to sum up the courage to say, "You're around sixteen, right?"

"Yeah." Frank nodded.

"I felt that way at sixteen, too."

"What do you mean?" Frank was even more confused.

Gerard looked down and muttered, "Sexuality is confusing..."

Everything stopped. Frank felt both himself and possibly time freeze. Gerard couldn't be saying what he thought he was saying. "I... What?" Frank's voice was quiet for the first time in possibly ever.

"I could be wrong." Gerard looked up, a worried look on his face, "But that's what it sounds like to me."

Frank hadn't expected a bombshell to drop on him on a Friday afternoon in the middle of September. What the fuck.

"No, you're wrong." Frank had no idea what to think anymore.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I just thought it sounded like a similar experience to what I had at your age." Gerard looked even more uncomfortable.

Frank didn't reply. His brain was too busy analysing everything that had happened over the past few weeks to see if this actually was a possibility. Technically, now that he thought about it, he'd never really shown a massive interest in girls. Not lately anyway.

"How old are you?" Frank asked randomly.

"Oh um seventeen. I'll be eighteen next year."

"Are you gay?" Frank straight out asked. He kind of didn't regret it either.

Gerard looked a little surprised but answered anyway, "Uh yes."

Frank stared at him for a few awkward seconds before saying, "What do you think about me?"

"What do you mean?" Gerard frowned in confusion.

Frank held his arms out and repeated his question. He had no idea where he was going with this but he was curious.

"Oh." Gerard finally understood what he meant. His cheeks tinted pink again. "I um..." He looked Frank over before saying, "I feel awkward."

"It's fine, you don't have to say anything." Frank suddenly realised what he was doing. They were still at school for fuck's sake. "I should probably go. Sorry for weirding you out."

"It's okay, honestly." Gerard said quickly before Frank could make any move to leave. "You just threw me off. I'm not used to anyone being so uh forward, I guess."

Frank smirked a little. "I've been told that I don't know when to keep my mouth shut."

The almost scared expression on Gerard's face disappeared completely and a small smile took its place. "I like that about you."

Frank's own smile widened. "But you don't know me."

"So? Doesn't mean I can't like stuff about you." Gerard smiled at the ground. It was obviously hard for him to look Frank in the eye for long periods of time. He had done pretty well so far.

"Do you want to do something tomorrow?” Frank continued with his not-being-able-to-shut-up quality.

That apparently threw Gerard off as well because he looked up in surprise and just stared at Frank. After opening and closing his mouth a couple of times, he said, “You really want to meet up with me?”

“Yeah, obviously.” Frank rolled his eyes because to him, it was obvious.

Gerard just stared at him again. Why was he finding this so hard to apprehend? Eventually, he mumbled, “You could come over to my house if you want.”

Frank hadn’t expected that; it was his turn to be thrown off. “Really?”

"Yeah, sure.” Gerard scuffed the floor yet again. He was obviously starting feel even more uncomfortable. Maybe he didn’t do well with confrontation. That would make sense.

Frank’s grin was already in full affect as he answered, “That would be rad.”

Gerard almost dropped his bag then, trying to open it and take something out. The sudden rush made Frank’s eyes widen as he watched to see what he was doing.

After Gerard had scribbled something down onto a ripped piece of paper, he shyly handed it out for Frank. “This is my address and my phone number… In case you want it.” He quickly added, blushing slightly.

Frank took the piece of paper and smiled down at it. “Thanks.”

“I should go.”

Frank looked back up to see Gerard shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot.

"Yeah, me too. I’ll see you tomorrow?” Frank watched him carefully, digesting his reaction.

Gerard just smiled and blushed even more. “Yeah, okay.” He then rushed past Frank and hurried away.

Frank stared after him for a few seconds before turning and heading home himself. What a fucking weird week.


End file.
